FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a configuration for preventing contact corrosion in the fixation of a magnesium wheel to a wheel mount of a motor vehicle.
In expensive passenger motor vehicles, the wheels carrying the tires are increasingly being made of light metal in order to reduce the weight of the mass which is not affected by springs and thus to improve travel comfort. In the case of wheels of that type, aluminum has heretofore been the material that was mainly used. An even lighter weight and thus a further reduction in the mass which is not affected by springs is achieved if magnesium is used for the wheels.
Wheels of that type are conventionally screwed firmly to the wheel mounts of the vehicle axles and the wheel supports are formed of steel or cast steel.
However, the direct contact of magnesium and steel can lead to what is known as contact corrosion, which can permanently damage the metal crystalline structure of the magnesium wheel, thus reducing the service life of such a magnesium wheel.